My Love,My Angel Of Death
by skarauraChann
Summary: tentang keseharian seorang Haruno Sakura bersama malaikat pencabut nyawa yang sangat tampan yang menyebut dirinya Sasuke-tampan, bila Sakura tidak ingin mati, maka dia harus bisa membuat Sasuke...
1. Chapter 1

MY LOVE,,MY ANGEL OF DEATH

Hai namaku Haruno Sakura aku adalah mahasiswa s1, aku kuliah di BIIJU university, aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran karena cita-citaku ingin menjadi dokter, setiap hari aku hanya pergi ke rumah-kampus-rumah-kampus-rumah, ya seperti itulah kira kira kesehariannku terkadang aku juga pergi jalan-jalan bersama Ino-pig atau nama aslinya Yamanaka Ino, kami selalu bersama dari kecil sampai sekarang, aku tinggaldi sebuah apartemen yang bisa di bilang mewah, Kaa-san dan Tou-san ku memiliki perusahaan besar di Jepang, Italy,Amerika dan Indonesia, tetapi mereka selalu sibuk bekerja sehingga jarang pulang kerumah, setelah aku kuliah, aku memutuskan untuk membeli apartemen di Tokyo dan kuliah di sini.

Baiklah, apakah kalian tahu? entah benar atau tidak, tapi kalian pasti tidak akan percaya! aku! Haruno Sakura! di datangi MALAIKAT MAUT YANG SUPER DUPER? TAMPAN! tapi super duper menyebalkan juga! dia menyebut dirinya Sasuke-Tampan! GR banget dia! ya walaupun benar juga si, kemarin saat aku pulang dari kampus tiba tiba saat aku membuka pintu apartemenku dia! Sasuke-baka! dia sedang duduk santai sambil menonton film dan juga dia memakan popcorn yang baru ku beli kemarin! gimana ga kesel coba? aku kira dia itu maling, waktu aku teriak maling, tiba tiba tubuhku kaku setelah melihat wajahnya yang tampan tapi menyebalkan itu, dia seakan akan yang memiliki apartemen ini.

"hey bodoh! kau sudah pulang rupanya?"ucap si Sasuke-baka itu

"huh orang bodoh bilang bodoh, dasar bodoh!"

"tch!menyebalkan!"

"aku tak percaya kalau ada malaikat pencabut nyawa yang menyebalkan sepertimu!"

"kalau begitu, kau ingin mati sekarang? baiklah, aku akan mengambil pedang mautku dan mencabik cabik mu!"

"a-apa! k-kau t-t-tidak bis-"

"yasudah! kalu kau tidak mau kau harus menuruti apa kataku! mengerti!"

"baiklah! dasar SASUKE-BAKA!"

aku langsung pergi ke kamarku, dia itu benar benar akan membuatku cepat tua! kalian ingin tahu bagaimana dia datang dan tidak langsung membunuhku? baiklah aku akan menceritakannya,,

FLASH BACK

...TBC...

HAII MINNA! SAYA SENGAJA BUAT CERITA BARU BIAR TIDAK BOSAN DENGAN CERITA GAJE KU YANG PERTAMA .

TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH MAU MEMBACA CERITA-CERITAKU YANG GAJE INI,, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYA YA MINNA!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

FLASHBACK ON

NORMAL POV

'TENG TENG TENG'

"baiklah anak anak, sampai disini pelajaran kita hari ini! Sayonara!"

"sayonara Sensei~"

"Yosh! Akhirnya pulang juga! Baiklah aku ingin segera menonton film terbaru yang baru aku beli di toko kaset barunya Temari"

"hey Sakura-jidat! Ayo kita pulang!"

"yaa Ino-pig tunggu sebentar!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…..~~~~~~~~~~

"baiklah! Sudah sampai" ucap Sakura

"hm! Arigatou Sakura-jidat! Kau itu sahabat terburuk eh terbaikku!"

"huh! Kau itu menyebalkan!"

"ya ya aku itu memang menyebalkan tetapi tidak semenyebalkan dirimu! Sudah sudah aku Mau turun Jaa Sakura-jidat!"

"hm jaa Ino-pig"

'bruk'

Setelah Ino menutup pintu, Sakura langsung pergi pulang ke rumahnya menaiki mobil Sport kesayangannya.

"hmmm, apakah ini cukup ya?" ucap Sakura membawa minuman dan membawa ke butuhan makanan untuk dua atau tiga hari ke depan

"baiklah kurasa ini sudah cukup! Tinggal masuk ke rumah dan yosh! Menonton film baru dari Temarii!" Sakurapun membuka pintu apartemennya dan ternyata 'brak!'

"krikk krik krik krik"

"kyaaaaa!"

"whoaaaa!"

"KAU SIAPA KAU! MALING TOLONG ADA MA-" dengan sekejap Sakura berhenti berteriak setelah melihat ada lelaki berparas tampan bak dewa Apollo?berada di rumahnya, di aprtemennya

"oh, kau sudah pulang? Perkenalkan, aku Sasuke-tampan, aku kesini diutus oleh Kami-Sama untuk membawa arwah mu"

"a-a-apa?! D-d-dengan artian aku akan a-aku akan MATI?! Ohh kau pasti bercanda, sejak kapan ada malaikat pencabut nyawa yang mendatangi langsung orang yang akan di cabut nyawanya? Ini pasti lelucon!"

"lalu kalau begitu bagaimana caranya aku ke sini?"

"y-ya mungkin kau dating lewat hmm jendela? Ya jendela!"

"apa kau gila? Aku lewat jendela? Apa mungkin aku harus menaiki 48 lantai ini? Dimana akal sehatmu dasar bodoh!"

"mu-mungkin saja kan? Kau berpura pura memakai jubah hitam ini agar aku takut? Hah sama sekali tidak!"

"apa kau bilang? Secara tidak langsung kau menyebutku malaikat jadi jadian! Hey baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mencabut nyawa mu sekarang! Baru kali ini ada orang yang menyebut ku malaikat jadi jadian!"

"a-a-apa! Kau sudah gila! Kau boleh mencabut nyawaku kalau aku sudah dewasa! Sudah punya cucu bahkan cicit! Aku tidak mau mati sekarang!Oh Kami-sama! Tolong lah hambamu yang suci ini agar tidak mati sekarang!" Sakura memohon

"tidak adapilihan lagi! Saat nya menjemput ajalmu!"

Saat Sasuke mengeluarkan sabit mautnya, tiba tiba saja Sasuke melihat ada cahaya yang berkilauwan di mata Sakura, Sasuke pun terpana melihatnya sampai dia teringat oleh kata kata Juugo 'hey Sasuke, kau bisa mendapatkan pendamping hidup dan hidup sebagai manusia biasa, asalkan kau menemukan gadis yang berkilauan matanya di saat akan kau cabut nyawanya' dengan tak sadar, Sasuke membisikan sesuatu kepada Sakura "jika kau tidak ingin mati, kau harus menuruti perintahku dan buatlah aku jatuh cinta padamu" ya dengan tidak sadar Sasuke membisikan hal yang Sasuke sendiri benci yaitu kata kata CINTA,

"a-apa hanya itu saja persyaratannya? baiklah! aku akan membuat mu berlutut kepadaku! dasar malaikat pencabut nyawa yang menyebalkan!"

"hn" Sasuke pun pergi ke kamar tamu

"huh?kenapa dia? tadi dia bersikap menyebalkan dan sekarang?dia bersikap dingin sekali?ahh sudah lah aku tak peduli" Saat Sakura melihat ke ruang tv tiba tiba "AAAAA DASAR KAU SASUKEE! KURANG ASEMM! KAU MEMAKAN POPCORN YANG BARU KU BELI KEMARIN DAN SEKARANG SUDAH TIDAK ADA LAGI DI TOKO LANGGANAN KU! DASAR MALAIKAT MAU MENYE-"

"APA kau bilang?" tiba tiba Sasuke berada di belakang Sakura

"emm" 'baiklah Sakura kau harus membuatnya jatuh cinta kan? jadi kau harus bersikap baik, tapi sekali ini saja aku ingin meneriakinya menyebalkan' ucap Sakura dalam hati

"emm?" ucap Sasuke

"emmm KAU ITU MENYEBALKAN DASAR MALAIKAT MAU JELEK!" teriak Sakura dan dia langsung kabur ke kamar nya

"hn APA KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU DENGAN SUARA CEMPRENGMU!"

"KAU KAN SUDAH MATI DAN BUKAN MANUSIA! KENAPA HARUS MATI LAGI! DASAR IDIOT!" teriak Sakura dari kamar

"oh iya ya? aku kan sudah mati dan lagi pula aku ini malaikat pencabut nyawa ya? OH AKU LUPA KALAU AKU SUDAH MATI DAN BUKAN MANUSIA! DASAR ORANG IDIOT BILANG IDIOT DASAR IDIOT!" Teriak Sasuke dan diapun langsung pergi ke kamarnya?.

Ya,, sepertinya mereka tidak akan akur sampai kapanpun? tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang di rencanakan oleh Kami-Sama kan?.

FLASHBACK OFF

============================TBC===========================


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

MY ANGEL OF DEATH

FLASHBACK OFF

SAKURA POV

Kalian sudah tahu kan? Dia itu sangat sangat tampan! Eh magsudku menyebalkan! Aku tidak habis pikir ada malaikat maut tolol? Seperti dia! Aku tidak suka dia! Oh Kami-sama, aku sungguh tidak percaya kalau dia itu malaikat maut, tolong aku Kami-sama, aku harus membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku? Oh that impposible for me! Aku Haruno Sakura, yang tomboy,galak,tukang mukul orang,ga ada feminimnya sama sekali, jorok,suka berantem,cuek,sinis,ga ada lembutnya sama sekali apakah aku bisa membuat seorang SASUKE itu jatuh cinta kepadaku? Kepalaku pusing, sebaiknya aku tidur saja, tak peduli dengan semua, semoga saja saat aku bangun nanti, ini hanya Mimpi dan aku menjalani hari hariku yang biasa seperti dulu.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

NORMAL POV

'KRINGG KRINGG KRINGG'

"hoaammm! Jam berapa sekarang?"ucap Sakura saat melihat jam tiba tiba "huhh untung masih jam 6 aku sekarang masuk kuliah pagi jadi yohss! Semangat" Sakurapun segera pergi ke dapur tanpa memperdulikan keadaanya saat ini

'sreng'

'sreng'

'shhhss'

'siapa yang memasak?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati, sepertinya Sakura masih belum sadar kalau sekarang dia tinggal bersama Malaikat maut yang tampan "hahahahhahaha!" 'apa? Ada suara tawa?' saat Sakura sadar sepenuhnya dan "wuaaaaa! Ternyata ini tidak mimpi! Oh Kami-Sama, apakah ini bukan mimpi? Ini pasti mimpi kan?" ucap Sakura sambil menampar kecil dirinya sendiri "hey orang gila, kau apakan mukamu sampai seperti singa tidak mandi 1 tahun?" Tanya Sasuke "hm? Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" ucap Sakura

"ya! Kau membuat pemandangan di rumah ini jadi rusak karenamu!"

"apa kau bilang?!"

"tadi kau tidak mendengar! Dasar cole!(gangguan telinga)"

"apa! Kau menyebutku gangguan telinga!"

"ya! Dasar cole!"

"memang penampilan ku seperti apa?!"

"lihat saja sendiri!"

Sakura pun segera pergi menuju cermin di dekat dapur, Saat melihatnya tiba tiba "kyaaaaa! Ini ini bukan wajahku!"

"heh kalau bukan wajahmu wajah siapa lagi? Wajah tetangga sebelah? Huh?"

"masa si wajahku bisa sejelek ini? Rambutku berantakan?dan make up ku kemana mana?"

"ya itu karena kau langsung tidur, dasar pelupa!lagi pula wajahmu memang jelek kan?"

"ooo, dan sekarang kau menyebutku pikun gitu dan aku tidak terlalu jelek untuk dibilang jelek! Dasar SASUKE-BAKA!"

"hey kenapa kau jadi marah kepadaku! Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena tidak mati sekarang!"

"oh aku bersyukur Kami-Sama! Sudah! Aku sudah bersyukur!"

"haaarrrggg! Kau bersyukur dengan tidak ikhlas!"

"aku bersyukur dengan sangat ikhlas KAMI-SAMA! Sudah! Aku sudah bersyukur dengan ikhlas!

"kau ini memang orang bodoh ya!"

"dan sekarang kau menyebutku bodoh! Kau memang menyebalkan!"

"sudah sudah sebaiknya kau pergi saja mandi!"

"baiklah! Awas kalau menintip!"

"tchh! Mengintip orang sepertimu? Lebih baik aku mengintip nenek nenek dari pada mengintip mu!"

"APA! KAU KAU SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN NENEK NENEK! RASAKAN INI"

Tiba tiba Sakura memukul perut Sasuke, Sasuke lupa bahwa dia sudah berubah wujud menjadi manusia, jadi dia memiliki rasa sakit yang sama dengan manusia "aaahhhg! Sa-sakit tau!"

"rasakan!" ucap Sakura sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang kesakitan dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

'TENG TENG TENG'

"hoaaa aku kesal sekali hari ini!"

"hoy Sakura-jidat! Mau ke kafe bersamaku?"

"ayo! Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ingin di rumah"

"hooo, biasanya kau ingin langsung ke rumah?"

"sudah sudah ayo kita pergi!"

Merekapun pergi ke sebuah kafe yang biasa mereka datangi, saat sampai di kafe tersebut tiba tiba " hello baby! Lama tak jumpa"

Seseorang dari masalalu datang menemuinya...

~T~

~B~

~C~

HAI MINNA MAAF WORDS NYA SEDIKIT:`(,, AUTHOR LAGI ADA MASALAH,, JADI KAYAKNYA UP NYA AGA LAMA,,

ARIGATO,,

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA! :) *^_^*


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

"hello! Baby! Lama tak jumpa!" ucap seseorang yang suaranya sangat sku kensl,saat aku mencari sumber suara,teryata ada seseorang dengan rambut berwarna blode melambaikan tangannya kepadaku 'OMG'"d-d-dei? KAU KAH ITU?!" teriak ino-pig sambil menghampirinya 'ck ino-pig!' akupun hanya bisa bergumam dan denganterpaksa aku harus menghampiri orang itu, "hello sayang! Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau memiliki pacar baru yang lebih tampan dariku? Atau yang memiliki karya seni lebih baik dariku?hm?" ucap orang bodoh itu kepadaku "ya! Tentu saja aku memiiki pacar yang lebih baik darimu! Dan apa itu? Seni? Maaf tapi pacar baruku tak se-GILA dirimu!, ayo ino-pig! Kita pindah tempat!" "heee? Tunggu! Siapa itu? Berani beraninya dia!memngnya apa hubungannya dengan mu heh?!" "sakura cayang! Jangan seperti itu dong kepada 'MANTAN' tunanganmu yang tampan ini!" ucap nya sambil sengaja menekan kata 'MANTAN' nya kepadaku "hm? Kan cuman mantan? Sudah lah! Ayo ino-pig! Kita duduk di tempat lain!" akupun menyeret ino-pig karena aku sudah malas dengan bualan recehnya itu memang si aku akui, dia itu adalah 'mantan' tunangan ku , tapi itukan sudah menjadi masalalu? Lagi pula entah mengapa aku terus saja memikirkan si SASUKE-BAKA itu, mana ada mlaikat pencabut nyawa yang seperti itu coba? Tetapi saat aku melihat matanyarasanya aku seperti tenggelam dalam sepinya angin malam jantungku berdebar cepat saat ada di sisinya, saat kita tak sengaja bersentuhan, rasanya ada sengatan listrik dengan tegangan yang sangat tinggi mungkin kah aku... aku..." HUAAAA TIDAKK! AKU TIDAK MENCINTAINYA!" tiba tiba aku berteriak dan ups,oh GO-GOMENASAII!" ucapku kepada para pengunjung di kafe tersebut "hey sakura-jidat! Kau kenapa? Mencintainya? Mencintai siapa? Dan katanya kau sudah punya pacar? Siapa itu? Kau tidak pernah bilang kepadaku?!" tanya ino-pig bertubi tubi kepadaku "ino! Bisakah kau sedikit menahan rasa penasaranmu?! Kau bicara seperti anak tikus yang tidak diberi makan 1 abad! Pertanyaanmu itu terlalu banyak!" "ehehe gomenasai! Habisnya aku penasaran! Tau! Dan bagaimana kalau si dei menguntit mu!?" "TCH I DONT CARE!"

"oooo, baiklah!"

NORMAL POV

Merekapun berbincang bincang aga lama, sampai tiba tiba 'grep' deidara tiba tiba memeluk sakura dari belakang dan berkata "i miss you" 'BUAK' sakura menyikut dagu deidara "aaaawwwwwwwwwww!" deidara pun melepas pelukannya dan memegang dagunya yang terasa tersengat lisrtik beribu ribu volt "ayo pergi" sakura pun menarik ino pergi dan meninggalkan deidara yang kesakitan juga para pengunjung yang melihat nya.

/

SAKURA POV

Kenapa deidara? Kenapa dia? Kenapa dia kembali? Dan apa apaan itu? Dia memelukku! Oh Kami-sama! Help me! Please! Kedatangan Sasuke saja sudah membuatku pusing nya minta ampun! Dan ini? Deidara! Huhf, sepertinya mulai detik ini hidupku tidak akan tenang.

NORMAL POV

Saat sakura sedang berjalan tiba tiba 'bruk' sakura menabrak seseorang "aww!" ucap sakura karena buku buku nya jatuh berserakan "go-gomenasai!" ucap sakura sambil mengambil bukunya yang jatuh "kau baik baik saja" tanya seseorang yang tadi di tabrak oleh sakura, saat saat sakura melihat ke atas ternyata 'deg'

================================TBC===================================

HAIII MINNA! SAYA KEMBALI! GOMEN MINNA KARENA SUDAH BEBERAPA MINGGU INI SAYA GA UP UP, DIKARENAKAN LEPTOP SAYA RUSAK GA BISA NYALA, DAN BANYAK TUGAS YANG MENUMPUK.. (NANGIS BOMBAY)*PLAK*

DAN UDAH TELAT YAH NGUCAPIN TAHUN BARUNYA? #DISANNAROOSAKURA-BUAK- JADI SEKALI LAGI MAAF YA MINNA! #SUJUD

DAN TERIMAKASIH YANG SUDAH MAU MENYEMPATKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK MEMBACA FFN INI!

DAN JANGAN LUPA REWIEW NYA YAA MINAA! ARIGATOOO!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

'DEG' 'oh Kami-sama, dia tampan sekali!' iner Sakura berteriak "h-hm y-ya a-aku baik-baik s-saja" lelaki itupun membantu Sakura mengambilkan bukunya "gomen tadi saya sedang melamun" ucap lelaki itu meminta maaf "tidak apa apa, t-tadi s-saya juga sedang sedikit melamun, e-eh! Kertasku!" teriak Sakura sambil mengejar kertasnya "jaa!" teriak Sakura sambil pergi mengejar kertas tadi yang terbang agak jauh "hn ja!" jawab lelaki itu, saat akan berjalan lagi, tiba tiba dia menemukan sebuah kertas bergambar sangat indah dan sepertinya kertas itu milik perempuan tadi, saat mengambilnya, ada nama tertera di pojok bawah kertas tersebut yang bertuliskan nama "Haruno Sakura" baca lelaki itu.

'klik'

"tadaima!"

"hn"

"huh lelahnya!" ucap Sakura sambik menjatuhkan tubuh dan tas nya ke sofa

"heh kau! Mandi dulu sana! Badanmu bau tu!" ucap sasuke

"hm" jawab sakura sambil pergi ke kamrnya

'hn, aneh , biasanya dia akan mengomel tak jelas seperti nenek nenek' ucap Sasuke dalam hati

SAKURA POV

Oh Kami-Sama, dia sangat tampan dan berwibawa sekali, rasanya Sasuke-jelek pun kalah oleh nya(emangnya Sakura pernah bilang sasuke tampan dan berwibawa?#dihajar sakura-buak-) kira kira siapaya namanya?, warna matanya hitam legam, tetpi menenangkan hati, sorot matanya begitu tidak tajam seperti Sasuke-jelek tetapi sebaliknya, sorot matanya begitu lembut dan menyejukkan hati, rambutnya yang panjang dan hitam legamdi ikat di ujung rambutnya membuat dia mempesona, kerutan di sekitar hidungnya membuatnya terlihat sangat dewasa , senyumannya sangat indah dan membuat hatiku berdebar 10x lipat lebih dari debaranku bersama Sasuke, hua! Semoga saja aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya! Baiklah au akan melanjutkan gambar sketsaku, " lah ko? Ga ada? Huaaaa! Jangan jangan tadi jatuh saat kami bertabrakan! Haduh! Bagaimna ini? Apalagi itu kan sketsa terbaikku! Apalagi aku harus mengumpulkannya minggu depan! Oh Kami-sama! Bagai mana ini? Yah dengan terpaksa sepertinya aku harus membuatnya lagi, baiklah, lebih baik aku mandi dan langsung tidur saja.

Seminggu kemudian

"Hoammm! Ohayo!" ucap sakura

"hn" jawab sasuke yang sedang memasak, memang, sudah seminggu ini mereka rukun tetangga? Dan semenjak itupun sasuke selalu tersenyum senyum seperti sedang kasmaran

"hey kau! Kenapa sering melamun beberapa hari ini?" tanya sasuke

"hm? Ya aku juga tak tahu"

"oh ya? Apakah benar kau tidak tahu? Apakah kau sudah jatuh cinta kepadaku dan malu untuk mengungkapkan nya?" (sasuke GR bangettt!#PLAK)

"aisshhh! Kau ini! Aku tidak sudi untuk menyukaimu! Tidak akan pernah sudi!"

"hmm,, apakah kau mau mati?"

"eh?" 'o ow aku lupa kalau dia itu bukan manusia! Dasar kau sakura ceroboh!' ucap sakura dalam hati

"em y-ya beri aku waktu!"

"hn, aku beri waktu selama 1 thn" 'akan ku buat kau jatuh cinta kepada ku! Hahahahaha' ucap sasuke dalam hati

"jadi,, apakah kau sedang menyukai seseorang selain aku?"

"hm.. bisa jadi iya sih"

'DEG DEG' entah kenapa rasanya hati sasuke seperti di cubit (apakah sasu sudah suka sama saku? Tanyakan saja kepada rumput yang berdisko# di chidori sasu)

'Debaran apa ini? Tanya sasuke dalam hati..

'''''''TBC''''''

Haii minna! Aku kembali! Maaf author telat up karena tugas dan nenek yang sedang sakit(siapa yang nanya?#mojok) apakah cerita author ini nyambung?dan rame? Soalnya author kurang percaya diri, author rasa tidak ada yang menunggu cerita dari author

TAPI TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MAU BACA CERITA AUTHOR YANG GAK RAME INI YANG GAJE ABAL GA NYAMBUNG JAUH DARI KATA SEMPURNA INI ARIGATOO MINNAAA!

JANGAN LUPA YA REVIEW NYA,,YA!( BERHARAP#PLAK)

insyaAllah (author islam) setiap minggu author akan up


	6. Chapter 6

My Love,My Angel Of Death

Chapter 6

Don't Like Don't read!

Just for fun~

...

SAKURA POV

Huhf sudah beberapa minggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi, kira-kira apakah dia masih ada di sini ya? Tapi, sepertinya dia orang Jepang, ah, sudah lah sebaiknya fokus belajar saja! Yosh! Ganbatte! Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kemana yah Ino? Sepertinya dia tidak masuk sekolah deh, ok baiklah, lebih baik aku membaca ulang skripsiku takut ada yang kurang.

NORMAL POV

Saat kelas sedang sibuk dengan tugas nya masing-masing, tiba-tiba 'srak' masuklah dosen yang dijuluki dosen seribu alasan oleh para mahasiswa di kampus tersebut "ohayo minna! Kita kedatangan dosen baru yang akan menggantikan dosen yang sedang cuti ,silahkan masuk!" saat dosen baru tersebut masuk tiba-tiba "kyaaaaa!" "waaaaaaaaaaaa" para mahasiswi kegirangan melihat seseorang yang sangat tampan dan berwibawa sedangkan Sakura sedang sibuk sendiri dengan skripsi nya "ehm! Baiklah anak anak! Mohon perhatiannya, perkenalkan ini adalah dosen baru kalian, silahkan perkenalkan namamu"

"hm baiklah! Watashiwa Itachi desu! Hajimemashite minna!"

"ada yang mau bertanya?"

"saya"

"saya"

"aku!"

"aku sensei!"

"saya sensei!"

Dan kelaspun menjadi bising karena banyak yang ingin bertanya kepada sensei barunya "sudah sudah jangan ribut! Kalau begitu silahkan mulai mengajarnya "

'srak'

'bruk' Sensei pun pergi keluar untuk mengajar? Kelas lain

"baiklah anak anak! Silahkan kumpulkan sripsi kalian!" ucap Itachi saat melihat ke pojok kelas dekat jendela, tiba-tiba "eh?" ucap Itachi kaget bercampur senang, sontak Sakurapun mengadahkan kepalanya "eh?!" balas Sakura tak kalah kaget "kita pernah bertemukan?" ucap mereka bersaman "ehm sepertinya iya?" jawab Itachi "bukankah kau yang waktu itu ku tabrak?" ucap mereka bersamaan lagi

"oh,tidak,aku yang menabrakmu" ucap mereka bersamaan lagi(ecieeee jodoh.#ditampolSasuke*duakk)

"ehm aku yang menabrakmu"

"bukan, aku yang menabrakmu"

"aku"

"aku"

"aku"

"baiklah,baiklah, kau yang menabrakku puas?" ucap Itachi finall

"hahaha" tawa Sakura

ITACHI POV

Matanya, persis sekali seperti pertama kali bertemu,hijau,damai,rambut pink nya seperti bunga sakura yang bermekaran, indah sekali, sikapnya yang apa adanya membuatnya menjadi orang yang unik dan lucu membuat orang lain ingin memilikinya termasuk aku "heh!kenapa melamun?" ucap Sakura "eh?gomen,ini kertasmu"jawab Itachi sambil memberi selembar kertas bergambar "oh!oh Kami-sama! Akhirnya kertas ini ketemu! Apalagi sesudah ini ada kelas Orochimaru-Sensei! Arigatooo Itachi-kun!"teriak Sakura

Sontak seluruh kelaspun langsung melihat kesumber suara, para siswapun melihat horror kearah Itachi dan Sakura "ehmmmm Sensei, sepertinya kau harus mulai mengajar cepat sebelum mereka memakan kita!" "ba-baiklah anak anak! Mari kit mulai pelajarannya!" tegas Itachi sontak seluruh siswa langsung bersiap berbalik ke depan.

'tetttttt tetttttt'

"baiklah anak-anak! Kita sudahi pelajaran hari ini! Arigato for hardwork!"

"yeaaa" jawab mereka

"hoammm lelahnya, aku mengantuk~" keluh Sakura "hey! Mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba sudah stadby di depan pintu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan para mahasiswa disana

"ayo" jawab Sakura

"baiklah, tunggu di gerbang sekolah!"perintah Itachi

"baiklah" jawab Sakura

{gerbang sekolah}

'huh ini akhirnya Sakura! Apakah ini mimpi? Kau akan diantarkan oleh lelaki idealmu! Oh KAMI-SAMA! Arigato!' ucap sakura dalam hati, tiba-tiba datanglah motor vespa yang sepertinya sangat mahal? Menghampiri Sakura "ayo!" ajak Itachi 'oh Kami-sama! Ini seperti di cerita yang aku tonton! Rasanya seperti bermimpi~' "apakah ini mimpi? Celetuk Sakura

"hah? Apa?"

"oh tidak-tidak, ayo!" Sakurapun menggambil helm dan menaiki motor tersebut "pegangan" ucap Itachi merekapun pergi dengan kecepatan yang sedang, jika dilihat-lihat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat mesra, suasana sore yang indah, daun-daun berguguran, angin yang sepoy-sepoy? Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang cemburu yang menguntit mereka "tch ucap lelaki tersebut.

T

B

C

Haii minna! Aku kembali lagi!:) gomen aku ngga tepatin janji aku, insyaAllah aku bakal nepatin janji aku 1 minggu sekali up!

Arigato buat yang udh baca!

JANGAN LUPA KRITIK DAN SARANNYA YA MINNA JUGA REVIEW NYAA JANGAN LUPAAAAA

#LAGIBUTUHPENYEMANGAT.# DITAMPOLREADER*DUAKKK

SAMPAI KETEMU MINGGU DEPAN!


	7. Chapter 7

My Love, My Angle Of Death

Chap 7

Don't Like, Don't Read!

Just For Fun

"Tadaima"

"Hn"

"Aisshh! Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari waktu itu murung terus?!"

"Hn?"

"Han hn han hn aja dari tadi! Kaya orang bisu tahu!"

"Apa?! Kau menyebutku bisu? Dasar orang aneh!"

"Apa?! Kau menyebutku orang aneh?! Dasar malaikat jadi-jadian!"

"Oh Kami-Sama kenapa kau menugaskan ku untuk mencabut nyawa orang ini?"

"Cabut saja nyawaku sekarang! Silahkan cabut!"

"Arrghh! Aku tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa tidak bisa?!"

"Itu semua karena matamu!"

"Hah kenapa kau menyalahkan mataku yang indah dan tidak bersalah ini?! Memang apakah mataku mempunyai masalah?!"

"Iya! Matamu itu yang membuatku terp- hn sudah lah lupakan lupakan!" lalu Sasukepun pergi ke kamarnya setelah perdebatan kecil tadi.

SAKURA POV

Apa apaan dia? Dia menyalahkan mataku yang indah ini! Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke tidak jadi membunuh ku setelah kami saling berpandangan apakah? Apakah dia terpikat kepadaku? 'deg' Oh Kami-Sama, debaran apa ini? Jantungku berdegup kencang dan tadi? Tumben sekali dia langsung pergi? Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya aku pergi mandi saja.

NORMAL POV

'sreng'

'sreng'

'shhsss'

'sreng'

'sreng'

Terdengar suara masak dari dapur, dengan cepat, Sasukepun segera pergi ke dapur,saat berada di dapur, Sasuke melihat Sakura memasakkannya makan malam

SASUKE POV

Harum, harum masakan Sakura, sekarang Sakura sedang berada dihadapanku dia memakai celemek dan sedang memotong tomat, kalau dilihat-lihat, kita ini seperti pasangan yang romantis, dan ditambah lagi jika aku memeluknya dari belakang sosweet!, tch apasih yang aku pikiran? Tidak-tidak Sasuke! Kau harus membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadamu! Ingat itu! Bukan kamu yang jatuh cinta kepadanya!

NORMAL POV

Saat Sasuke sedang termenung sambil menggerutu sendiri,tanpa disadari Sakura sudah selesai memasak dan sedang memperhatikan Sasuke "ehemm! Tuan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang numpang dirumah orang! Makan malam sudah siap!"

"h-hn oh?" tanpa sadar Sasuke tergagap

"hahahaha, apa-apaan muka konyolmu itu? Hahaha"

"memangnya ada apa dengan mukaku?"

"yaaa mukamu itu seperti orang yang linglung tau ga sih? Sepertinya aku baru kali ini aku melihat muka sekonyol itu Sasuke"

"y-ya sudah! Makan saja! Dasar berisik!"

"hey hey hey kau secara tidak langsung berbicara 'sudah aku malu' tuan **Sasuke tampan"**

"sudah makan cepat!"

"baik baiklah Tuan **Sasuke tampan**!"

"hn"

Dan merekapun makan dengan tenang, sesudah makan, merekapun memcuci piring dan gelas mereka masing-masing.

...

NORMAL POV

'kring kring kring!'

'klik'

"hoammmm" ucap Sakura yang masih menguap

"yoshh! Ganbatte Sakura!"

'drrrtttt drrrtttt'

"huh? Ada pesan?" ucap sakura sambil membuka pesan tersebut

 _Kutunggu di depan gerbang apartemenmu pukul 08.00_

 _Itachi_

"huh I-Itachi? A-apa? Dia a-akan menjemputku? Aku harus berdandan rapih!" ucapnya semangat dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, ini sudah, itu sudah, buku sudah, skripsi sudah dan sudah! Saat nya turun kebawah!" saat Sakura turun kebawah sudah ada Sasuke yang sedang sarapan pagi di sana

"ohayo!" ucap Sakura ceria

"hn ohayo" jawab Sasuke

Saat Sakura sudah duduk dan baru saja akan mengambil roti tiba-tiba

"hn, tumben sekali kau berdandan cantik seperti itu?"puji Sasuke secara tidak langsung

"hm? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"ya boleh boleh saja, terserah wong itu tubuh mu to"

"yo wis kalau gitu, ehh sudah jam segini, aku berangkat dulu ya! Itekuru"

"hn iterasai"

Entah kenapa beberapa minggu ini sepertinya Sasuke tertarik kepada Sakura, karena walaupun mereka sering bertengkar, tetapi rasanya Sakura selalu memperhatikannya dan cerewet kepadanya jika terjadi sesuatu.

' sebaiknya aku berkuliah di tempat Sakura' ucap Sasuke dalam hati, sesudah mencuci piring, Sasukepun bersiap untuk pergi ke Kampus Sakura.

{ditempat lain}

"heyy Saku, ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal dengan siapa? Sendirikah?

"ettoo... ya bisa jadi iya, bisa jadi tidak"

"maksudmu?"

"y-ya seperti itu deh"

"hn baiklah"

Sesampainya dikampus, Sakura heran, mengapa dikampus begitu sepi, dia takut kalau sekarang itu tanggal merah.

"emmm, Ita-kun, kenapa kampus sepi ya?"

"hmm, iya ya sepi, ayo masuk"

Itachipun membawa sakura ke taman, saat sampai di taman, Sakura terpukau melihat pohon sakura yang berguguran, dan ada beberapa orang yang memegang karton yang bertuliskan 'YOU'RE MY SUN' ada yang bertuliskan 'YOU'RE MY WORLD' dan yang terakhir 'AND A MOTHER FOR MY CHILDREN' Sakura diam membeku, pikirannya kacau dan saat Sakura terdiam, tiba-tiba Itachi membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah dan pink

"Saku, aku tau, aku bukan cowo yang perpek buat kamu, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia dan selalu tersenyum" ucap Itachi sambil berjongkok bak pangeran yang meminang sang putri, padahal mereka baru kenal beberapa hari,

"emm, ettoo..." sebelum Sakura selesai berbicara, tiba-tiba para mahasiswa berteriak

"terima,terima"

"terima saja Sakuraa!"

Jantung Sakura semakin berdebar kencang

"y-ya, a-aku-"

T

B

C

...

HAII MINNAAAA AKU KEMBALIIII

ADA YANG KANGEN GA?PASTI GA ADA#BUAKK

Ehh ngomong ngomong author ngetik nya kepanjangan ga kekontrol.. wkwkwk

Hayoo kira-kira diterima ya cintanya? Itachi-kun?

ARIGATO BUAT YANG UDH BACAAAA!

JANGAN LUPA KRITIK SARAN SUPAYA AUTHOR BISA INTRO^^

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYA JUGAAA YAAAAAAAA!

Byeee ketemu next week^^


	8. Chapter 8

My Love, My Angel Of Death

Chap 8

Don't Like Don't Read

Just For Fun~

"A-aku-" 'grep' "ikut aku!" tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa Sakura kedalam Kampus.

"aw! Lepaskan!" ucap Sakura

"tidak!" lelaki itupun membawa Sakura

"hey kau! Tidak sopan sekali!"

"hn, aku tak suka dengannya!"

"apa?! Itukan kau bukan aku!"

"ya tapi-"

"sudah Sasuke! Jangan urusi hidupku! Aku mohon! Bila kau tidak suka bunuh aku sekarang! Bunuh aku sekarang Sasuke! CEPAT! Jangan seperti ini! Kau membunuhku secara perlahan kau tahu?!"

"bukan seperti itu, kau tidak tahu apa apa"

"kau juga tahu apa tentangku hah?! Kau juga tidak tahu apa-apa! Jika kau ingin, aku akan mati sekarang! Tanpa merepotkanmu!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju keluar kampus

"Sakura! Tunggu!" teriak Sasuke

SAKURA POV

Sudah cukup! Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini! Akan aku akhiri semuanya! Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan pergi ke taman saat ditaman, aku melihat Itachi sedang termenung sambil memegang buket bunga tadi "Ita-kun maafkan aku, aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang" ucapku sambil memeluknya "ya, tidak apa, baiklah sekarang kau mau kemana?" "hn aku akan pergi kesuatu tempat, jangan mengikutiku ya" "iya baiklah, silahkan Saku-sayang" "hm" akupun segerapergi kesuatu tempat, yaitu gudang, disana aku pernah melihat sepedah yang sepertinya masih bagus, akupun menggoes sepeda itu kesuatu tempat,ya, suatu tempat yang serig aku datangi, yaitu kuil yang berada diatas bukit dekat kampusku.

SASUKE POV

Sakura kau pergi kemana?! Argghh! Siall! Kemana perginya si Cherry?! Lebih baik aku pergi ke taman saja, siapa tahu dia ada di sana , saat aku ditaman, ternyata Itachi ada disana

NORMAL POV

"hn Ohayo baka otouto~"

"hn"

"huhhf masih sama ternyata"

"kemana Sakura"

"oh Sakura gadis yang polos berambut pink itu? Dia pergi setelah menemuiku"

"grrrr kemana perginya?"

"yeahh I Don't Know"

"cih, Itachi kau mengincar Sakura?"

"yeahh dia sikapnya mirip dengan Izumi, jadi dia bisa aku jadikan tumbal"

"jangan pernah berani kau merebut Sakura dariku"

"hn? Tergantung, semuanya berada di tangan gadis polos itu, dia menyukaiku dan membencimu"

"tchh kau!"

"apa?"

"tidak" Sasukepun pergi mencari Sakura setelah kejadian tadi.

SASUKE POV

Sakura! Sakura ! Sakura! Dimana kau?! Oh iya, temannya, Ino, akupun langsung menelpon Ino

"ddrrttttt drtttttttt"

"moshi moshi"

"hn dimana Sakura?"

"etto,, ini dengan siapa ya?"

"hn aku pacarnya" (ecieeee:v#buakk)

"o-oh b-bukannya dia pergi ke kampus?"

"hn tadi ada sedikit kecelakaan sehingga kami bertengkar"

"oh, biasanya dia selalu pergi ke sebuah kuil tua di atas bukit dekat kampus, itu adalah tempatnya menenangkan diri"

"hn arigato, ternyata memang kau benar-benar sahabatnya"

"hm, douitta, ngomong ngomong siapa namamu?"

"titt titt titt"

"huhff dasar menyebalkan!" ucap Ino kesal

Sedangkan ditempat lain, Sasuke segera pergi ketempat yang Ino beritahu, saat hampir sampai, diapun segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kuil tersebut

"hah hah Sakura?! Kau diamana?!"

"Disini!"(dasar Sakura bego-_-#disannaroSakura*buakk)

Segera Sasukepun segera menuju kesumber suara dan

"hey bodoh! Sedang apa kau disini?!"

"hiks hiks hiks"

"heyy! Kenapa menangis?"

"kenapa? Kenapa kau datang kesini Sasuke?"

"ya, aku ingin menjemputmu"

"kenapa kau tahu tempat ini?"

"ya aku menghubungi sahabatmu, Ino,dia bilang kau selalu datang kesini"

"hiks hiks Sasuke?"

"hm?"

"kenapa? Kenapa hidupku rumit? Aku sudah lelah Sasuke, aku ingin mati saja! Ayahku! Ayahku dibunuh oleh ibuku sendiri!ibuku adalah seorang yandere! Dia membunuh ayahku karena tidak mau ayahku selingkuh dengan orang lain! Dan aku! Aku berpura pura! Aku berpura-pura jika aku baik baik saja! Sudah Sasuke! Aku sudah muak! Aku ingin mati sekarang!" teriak Sakura memuntahkan semua kesedihannya

"dan aku dijodohkan dengan Dei! Kami tidak cocok jadi kami berinisiatif untuk saling bertengkar dan aku bisa lepas darinya! Setelah dia pergi kau datang! Lalu Itachi-kun! Kalian membuat kerumitan! Setidaknya bunuh aku sekarang SASUKE!BUNUH AKU SEKARANG!"

"sudah Saku! Sudah tenang!" ucap Sasuke, Sasukepun memeluk Sakura, saat mereka berpelukan, tiba-tiba Sakura mendorong Sasuke dan berkata "Sayonara Sasuke, I Hate You" Sakura melompat dari pagar kayu yang sudah tua itu,Sasuke mencoba menolong Sakura tetapi jarak mereka terpaut aga jauh sehingga "sial!" 'wussshhhhhhh'

T

B

C

Hayyy minna! Apakabar? Gengki desu? Udh upp nihh gimana gimana? Makin ngawur yakk-_-

ARIGATO UDH NYEMPETIN WAKTUNYA BUAT BACA FANFIC INI! ARIGATO BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW, JANGAN LUPA KRITIK,SARAN,DAN REVIEWWW NYAAAAA YAAAA!

JAAAAAAA SEE YOU NEXT WEEK^^


	9. Chapter 9

My Love, My Angle Of Death

CHAP 9

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

JUST FOR FUN~

Tambahan Genre;Romance,Fantasy,Drama,Hurt/Comfort

/

'wusshhhhhhh'

Sasuke mengeluarkan sayapnya yang hitam legam seperti matanya dan menyelamatkan Sakura 'grep'

SAKURA POV

Kami-Sama, terimakasih sudah menghidupkan dan memberikanku kebahagiaan yang lebih, aku berharap kematianku berarti 'grep' eh loh?ko? seperti ada yang menggendongku? Saat aku membuka mata "Sasuke?!" aku kaget, Sasuke? Di-dia memiliki sayap? Kami-Sama cobaan apalagi ini?

NORMAL POV

"Sasuke lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura

"hn"

"hey! Mau dibawa kemana aku?! Turunkan aku! Cepat!" teriak Sakura lagi, Sasukepun membawa Sakura ke apartemennya

"huaaaaa turunkan aku cepatttt!" teriaknya lagi

"tch cerewet! Baiklah" saat sudah sampai di balkon, Sasukepun menurunkan Sakura

"huhff akhirnyaaa" lega Sakura

"hey! Kau itu! Dasar sudah membuat ku-" tiba-tiba omongan Sakura terhenti saat melihat Sasuke, ya, wujud Sasuke berbeda sekali dari yang tadi, jika tadi Sasuke terihat biasa, sekarang berbeda, rambutnya yang panjang seperti landak, matanya hitam dengan pupil merah yang membentuk pola rumit, kulitnya menjadi pucat, sayapnya yang lebat tetapi warnanya berbeda sebelah kiri sayapnya berwarna hitam legam sedangkan yang sebelah kanannya berwarna abu-abu muda, wujudnya Saat ini sangat menakutkan

"Sasu?" ucap Sakura sambil menjauh dari Sasuke

"sebenarnya kau itu apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit gemetar

"Sakura, aku bisa jelaskan"

"cepat jelaskan! Apakah kau membohongiku! Hah! Jawab!"

"sebenarnya aku adalah malaikat sekaligus iblis, apakah kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang malaikat yang menjalin kasih dengan seorang iblis? Mereka adalah Kaa-san dan Tou-san ku, Kaa-san ku adalah malaikat sedangkan Tou-san ku adalah iblis, mereka menjalin kasih dan pergi dari dunia mereka dan hidup di dunia ini, aku memiliki kakak, kakak ku adalah Itachi"

"Ita-kun?"

"yah, dia adalah kakaku, dia adalah iblis murni, sedangkan aku tidak, wujudku seperti iblis, tetapi terkadang hatiku bisa selembut seperti malaikat, maka dari itu, Tou-san tidak terlalu memperhatikanku, dia lebih memperhatikan kakakku, karena kakakku hebat dan dia terpilih untuk menjadi pemimpin iblis selanjutnya oleh kakekku karena kakekku sudah tua dan lemah"

"kenapa tidak Tou-san mu yang menjadi pemimpin?"

"tidak, Tou-san ku sudah berhianat jadi Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku tidak akan dianggap oleh para iblis maupun malaikat jadi mereka dikutuk untuk menjadi manusia selamanya, dan sekarang mereka pun sudah tenang dialam lain, jadi yang mereka anggap hanya anaknya saja, tetapi anggapan antara aku dan kakaku berbeda, kakakku selalu dipuja karena dia iblis yang kuat dan tampan, sedangkan aku, aku seperti berada di tengah mereka, antara iblis dan malaikat, mereka menyebutku aneh dan mereka seperti jiji memandangku, mereka menganggap aku adalah aib antara iblis dan malaikat, jadi, Kaa-san ku melatihku agar aku tidak memperdulikan mereka yang mengejekku,dan akhirnya aku tinggal di perbatasan mereka, terkadang aku mengerjakan tugas malaikat, dan terkadang juga tugas para iblis, karena aku juga memiliki darah iblis,tetapi aku selalu menolak tugas para iblis, hanya sedikit yang kupatuhi, seperti hal hal kecil saja, Tou-san dan Kaa-san ku dibunuh oleh kakakku sendiri atas perintah raja iblis, yaitu kakekku, Madara, karena kakekku menggangap mereka adalah aib terbesar dan harus dimusnahkan, sebelum meninggal, Tou-san dan Kaa-san ku berpesan kepadaku agar aku selalu berada di tempat yang benar, jadi aku lebih memilih bersama para malaikat dan aku menjadi malaikat yang ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawa manusia atau bisa disebut malaikat pencabut nyawa dan begitu lah, hari ini aku terlalu banyak bicara"

"gomen Sasuke"

"hn tak apa"

"sekarang, bagaimana kau mengubah wujudmu seperti semula?"

"Sakura, tatap mataku"

"baiklah"

Sakurapun menatap mata Sasuke tiba-tiba dada Sasuke bercahaya dan membetuk huruf 'SS' dan tangan Sakurapun sama, telapak tangan kanannya bercahaya dan membentuk huruf 'SS' "nah Sakura kemarikan tanganmu" ucap Sasuke, Sakurapun memberikan tangannya dan Sasukepun mengarahkan tangan Sakura kedadanya dan menempelkan tangan Sakura kedadanya 'blushhh' Sakura memerah dan 'wusssshhhhh' Sasukepun berubah menjadi wujudnya yang biasa

"ke-kenapa harus aku?"

"ya, nanti aku jelaskan, sudah kau sebaiknya masuk saja ke apartemenmu, aku ingin membeli sedikit cemilan"

"hmm, baiklah"

Sakura pun masuk dan menonton tv, sedangkan Sasuke pergi ke luar(tentunya lewat pintu:v)

SAKURA POV

Aneh aneh aneh! Cobaan apalagi ini Kami-Sama?! Aku sudah pusinggg! Itachi-kun, bagaimana perasaannya? Sebaiknya aku menghubunginya

NORMAL POV

Sakurapun mengubungi Itachi

'tit tit tit'

"moshi moshi, ada apa Saku-chan?"

"hmmm, go-gomen Ita-kun, Sasuke merusak semuanya"

"hm tak apa, jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"hmm, akan kupikirkan"

"baiklah kalau begitu, dan kau akan absen?"

"hm yaa, to-tolong ya Ita-kun"

"oke kalau begitu, aku harus mengajar, Jaa Saku-chan"

"hm jaa"

'tit'

"huhfff sepertinya aku harus memilih antara Sasuke atau Ita-kun" 'e-eh? Apa? Sasuke? Memangnya dia suka padaku? Tapi dari tingkah lakunya sepertinya aku tak tahuahh sudahlah aku ingin menonton film Drama-K Saja' ucap Sakura dalam Hati

{ditempat Sasuke}

SASUKE POV

Ternyata benar, dia adalah orangnya, orang yang dipilih untukku, dia memiliki keistimewaan, ya, aku termasuk orang yang beruntung karena bisa memiliki pasangan hidup dan hidup menjadi manusia biasa, itu adalah keinginanku, aku sudah muak dengan mereka, hal ini akan terjadi 10 tahun sekali, dan kali ini, Kami-Sama memilihku, 1 berbanding 1000 dari 1000 malaikat atau iblis bisa menjadi manusia jika mereka terpilih dan ingin menjadi manusia, tetapi jika ada orang yang terpilih dan orang itu menolak, maka keberuntungan itu akan dilempar kepada orang lain dan sebagai gantinya, hidupnya akan diperpanjang 100 tahun, tetapi hanya orang bodoh yang menolaknya, iblis dan malaikat tidak bisa menikah atau menjalin kasih dengan sesama kaum, mereka hanya ditugaskan untuk menuruti perintah Kami-Sama, tetapi ada beberapa orang yang melawan, termasuk Kaa-san dan Tou-san ku, Terimakasih Kami-Sama, kau memberikanku keberuntungan.

NORMAL POV

Sasukepun membeli beberapa makanan dan membeli popcorn untuk Sakura, karena dia menyukai popcorn, saat Sasuke membayarnya di kasir, Sasuke risih dengan tatapan penjaga kasir 'wanita menyebalkan' ucap Sasuke dalam hati

"hm ada lagi?"

"tidak"

"mau sekalian beli pulsanya?"

"tidak"

"kenapa?"

"tidak"

"punya kartu membernya?"

"tidak"

"mau membeli rokoknya sekalian?"

"hn, tidak!" tegas Sasuke final, penjaga kasirpun langsung menghitung belanjaan Sasuke dan sedikit gemetar, saat sudah selesai Sasukepun pulang ke apartemen Sakura 'clek' "aku pulang" dan saat Sasuke pergi ke sofa tiba-tiba "Sakura!" Sasuke terkejut melihat Sakura yang berlumuran darah.

T

B

C

Haiii minna! Apakabar? Gomen author tidak menepati janji lagi soalnya author ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan jadi baru sempat sekarang

Dan author mau mengucapkan MARHABAN YA RAMADHAN! Bagi umat muslim di seluruh dunia khususnya Indonesia!

Jangan lupa kritik,saran, dan Review nya yaaa! Payyy ketemu next week!

Salam SkarauraChann


	10. Chapter 10

My Love, My Angle Of Death

CHAP 10

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

JUST FOR FUN~

Tambahan Genre;Romance,Fantasy,Drama,Hurt/Comfort

...

"Sakura!" Sasukepun langsung membangunkan Sakura

"Sakura! Bangun! Bertahanlah! Aku akan memanggilkan ambulan! Tolong jangan mati disini Sakura"

Saat Sasuke akan menelpon ambulan tiba-tiba

"huh? Kau biacara apa sih Sasuke?hoaaamm" tiba-tiba Sakura bangun

Sasukepun terdiam membatu melihat Sakura

"Sa-Sakura, kau bukan hantu kan? Kau belum mati?" ucap Sasuke kebingunggan

"hah? Kau bicara apasih? Ngawur banget!"

"lalu bajumu?"

"hah? Ada apa dengan- aaaa bajukuu! Kami-Sama! Kami-Sama! Aku kenapa? Aaa apakah aku sudah mati? Aaaa aku ditusuk siapa? Sasuke kau menusukku? Tapi kenapa tidak Sakit ya?"

"heh coba lihat" Sasukepun mendekat dan mencium bau dari cairan merah tersebut saat menciumnya "SAKURA!"

"eh? Ada a-apa?" ucap Sakura ketakutan

"Kau mempermainkan ku hah?!"kesal Sasuke

"mempermainkanmu? Dasar bodoh! Aku juga kaget!"

"lalu bagaimana ceritanya sampai bisa ada acara saos tumpah sebanyak ini?"

Sakurapun terdiam dan mengingat kejadian 1 jam yang lalu

{ 1 jam yang lalu}

"Sasuke kemana? Lama sekali, ah baiklah lebih baik aku menonton film drama saja"

Sakurapun menonton film "oh iya, aku punya pizza yang kemarin malam aku beli" Sakura segera mengambil pizza dan saus pedas, saat menonton film, Sakura mengantuk dan lupa, bahwa dia sedang memegang saos yang tutupnya terbuka dan saos itupun menumpahi baju Sakura, sedangkan kemasan saos tersebut jatuh entah kemana.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"hm jadi begitu ceritanya" ucap Sakura sambil menunduk

"Sakura! Kau tahu kau sudah membuatku khawatir! Kau tahu KHAWATIR!"

"go-gomenna Sasuke" ucap Sakura

"hn"

"hmm Sasu?"

"hn?"

"apakah kau mulai menyukaiku?"

"tidak"

"aishhh"

"memang ada apa?"

"tidak, tidak ada apa apa"

Sakura dan Sasukepun saling berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat

"Sasu, aku bosan"

"sudah bereskan dulu ruangan ini"

"bailah tuan MUDA!"

Dengan Segera Sakura membereskan ruang TV tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke pergi kekamarnya dengan membawa beberapa minuman untuk dirinya sendiri.

SAKURA POV

Apa apaan si dia? Dia sudah membuatku sedikit GR jadinya, tetapi, apakah aku berhasil membuatnya menyukaiku? Tidak tidak! Sakura, dia kesal padamu! Jadi jangan terlalu GR kepadanya, tapi ngomong" aku sangat bosan hari ini, aku tak bisa menemui Itachi dan apakah aku akan menerimanya? Kami-Sama, berikan aku pendamping yang pantas untukku yang bisa merubahku menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang,Amin.

NORMAL POV

"akhirnya beres! Sakuke! Sasuke! Aku bosan! Woyyyy!" Teriak Sakura dari bawah

"brisik!"

"ayolah! Lakukan sesuatu agar aku tidak bosan!"

"pergi saja kemanapun yang kau mau! Aku tak ada urusannya denganmu!"

"tapi teman temanku sedang dikampus dan aku tak bisa menyuruh mereka hanya sekedar menemani kebosananku" ucap Sakura dengan nada sedikit sedih, Sakurapun merebahkan dirinya disofa yang sudah dibereskannya dan dia belum mengganti bajunya yang terkena saus tadi

'brak!' Sasuke membuka pintu sedikit kencang

"ayo ganti bajumu! Aku tunggu disini"

"memang kita mau kemana? "

"ayo cepat! Bukannya kau sedang bosan?"

"baiklah baiklah, aku akan bersiap, tunggu 20 menit"

"hn"

SASUKE POV

Sasuke bodoh! Kenapa kau menyuruhnya bersiap? Dan kau akan mengajaknya kemana? Cih kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin sakura merasa sedih apakah aku menyukainya? Tidak tidak! Bodoh! Aku tak mau bersamanya, tetapi, sinaran mata itu? Apakah benar aku memilihnya? Kami-Sama, berikan aku pendamping yang pantas untukku yang bisa merubahku menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang,Amin.

NORMAL POV

Saat Sasuke sedang asik dengan dirinya sendiri, dia tak sadar bahwa Sakura sudah selesai dengan persiapannya

"hey bodoh, kenapa kau malah berdoa disini?"

"hn? Ayo ikuti aku" ucap Sasuke yang langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"hey Sasuke, mau kemana kita?"

"ikuti aku"

"apa kau yakin kita akan pergi ke tempat ini?"

"ya, aku yakin, ayo"

Sakura dan Sasukepun masuk ketempat tersebut

SAKURA POV

Sasuke aneh, aku kira dia benci keramaian tetapi kenapa dia mengajakku ketempat ini? Huhf sepertinya aku harus menguatkan mentalku dengan keadaan Sasuke yang sekarang, dia selalu membuat hatiku cenat cenut? Apalah itu tetapi semenjak jati dirinya terungkap, dia menjadi sedikit tertutup kepadaku.

T

B

C

/


End file.
